WELCOME TO MY SIDE
by YumekuiHoro
Summary: i have no clue whats happening my first story Tsukasa XMiyuki


HEYA NICE TO MEET YOU ALL! this is my first attempt at any thing like this so please reveiw me with all your might don't be soft be mean be nasty it's the only way ill learn ^^

so ya umm have fun^^

* * *

WELCOME TO MY SIDE

"Oh my god I'm so bored today why is there never anything to do" whined a very annoyed Konata.

"You do know were in the middle of lunch time right you still have to put up with a couple more hours of school so stop complaining."

"Why do you always have to be so mean and point out the bad things Kagami"

"Well life is harsh and I felt like pointing it out"

"I can tell that life is harsh for you for sure all you do is diet but you still end up gaining it all back and then some"

"Stop talking about my weight you god damn otaku!"

Konata was smiling the smile of victory like always knowing she had won the battle. But sitting on the other side of the table Miyuki and Tsukasa were staring at the two bickering knowing full well that whatever they say about it they knew something happened between them and that they were in love. Tsukasa knowing something had happened first handily by being there at the time it had happened for she had been one of the victims of her friend Konata. She had enjoyed it at the time but lost interest in her friend it was not what she was looking for. Knowing this Tsukasa had started to look for a new person to love and found her eyes on her best friend Miyuki. Miyuki also knowing something had happened between her two friends tell this just by the way the two act around each other. Miyuki was jealous of her two friends in the end though because she never had a relationship before but she had a secret she wanted someone already she wanted her best friend Tsukasa. Both Miyuki and Tsukasa had a crush on each other and where very curious on how the other had felt for the other but both were scared and ashamed to ask because being in a lesbian relationship was severely looked down upon people in Japan but it seemed that Kagami and Konata were doing fine. "Miyuki.." "Tsukasa" "do you want to hang out with me after school today.." they asked simultaneously they both started to blushed and agreed that they would go over to Miyuki's after school.

-------------------------------------------FEW HOURS LATER----------------------------------------------------------------------

The four meet out front of the school to say there good bye to each other "sis I will see you later I'm going to Miyuki's today" "Well O.K. I'll see you to later then me and Konata are actually going to go over to her place" Kagami and Konata boarded the train to Konata's place well Miyuki and Tsukasa stood there waved them bye. After the other two left Miyuki and Tsukasa started walking to Miyuki's "so what do you want to do when we get there?" asked Miyuki "I don't know I just kind of wanted to hang out and talk maybe we can play a game or something" replied Tsukasa. The two were silent while they walked to Miyuki's place. When they arrive Tsukasa got all excited "Oh my god every time I come over I'm in awe" "please don't say that you make me feel embarrassed" Miyuki blushed. The two went upstairs to Miyuki's room to find something to do but when they got up there was nothing to do every they turned on the TV. but still something wasn't right every time the two looked at each other it seemed to be awkward "maybe we should have went to my place" said Tsukasa "I agree why don't we go to your place now let me grab a few things".

-------------------------------------------LITTLE WHILE LATER---------------------------------------------------------------------

After napping on the train they ended up at Tsukasa's place after a few trips around "Mom I'm home Miyuki's with me we'll be up stairs" they headed up to Tsukasa's room and sat down. Here the awkwardness seemed to have melted away the two ended up talking for hours somewhere in between the conversations Kagami called in saying she was sleeping at Konata's that night which gave Tsukasa the idea for Miyuki to stay over Miyuki agreed and had already planned for it. The two ended up doing a bit of homework later on after her sister called her and nagged her to death to do it but Tsukasa all ready started to nod off and she just started. The two agreed it was time to go to bed so they got up and bathed and ended up in bed. Miyuki was on the floor and Tsukasa on the bed but they weren't tired any more so they were playing around Tsukasa rolled off the bed and started to play on the floor fooling around with Miyuki and somehow in the wildness Miyuki ended up on top of Tsukasa. Looking down a Tsukasa she was so adorable Miyuki who couldn't help herself she bent down and kissed Tsukasa. Tsukasa was over whelmed at first the warm sensation on her lips the un familiar feeling was Miyuki her best friend but the moment Miyuki pulled back she started to panic she didn't want it to end we just started she thought I don't want to stop. She pulled Miyuki back on to her which Miyuki gladly responded to and fell back in both of them kissing for minutes the feeling of each other keep them going for a bit. Once they finally pulled apart they were truly happy with them self the two were tired. The two laid on the floor breathing heavily and happily with the other of to the side slowly they drifted to sleep holding each other the last word heard coming from the two were " I love you"

------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukasa and Miyuki walked up Konata's path hand in hand happy as ever. They got to the door and knock they heard footsteps from the other side of the door Kagami came to the door and answer "Tsukasa Miyuki hey what's up" Kagami asked then her look turned into a stare when she realized that the two of them were holding hand "Congrats sis I see you got yourself a good catch" at the end of the sentence Konata walked in with a skimpy maid outfit on "Kagami-sama are you coming back" when she realized Tsukasa and Miyuki where at the door she and Kagami blushed a very dark red after what Konata said. "Heya ..... Guys" still embarrassed but quickly snapped out of it when she realized her two friends were holding hands she started laughing"KAWAII.... you guys are so adorable together welcome the dark side now come in I think master is getting hungry ill make us all something to eat and then you can tell us everything"

-END-


End file.
